A conventional valve for faucets is disclosed in FIG. 14 and generally includes a body 90 having a chamber 900 defined in an underside thereof and two stop members 901 extend inward from an inner periphery of the chamber 900. A frame 91 is received in the chamber 900 and a control rod 92 rotatably extends through the frame 91. A space 910 is defined in the frame 91 so as to receive a sphere 920 of the control rod 92. A bottom cap 93 has an open top in which a lower end of the control rod 92 is received. The frame 91 includes two wings 911 on an outer periphery thereof and the two stop members 901 in the body 90 limit the angle of the rotation of the frame 91 in the chamber 900. A bottom plate 97 is engaged with the open bottom of the chamber 900 of the body 90 and includes three through holes 970 defined therethrough. A fixed plate 94 is fixed in the chamber 900 and includes a first surface 940 through which a hot water inlet 942, a cold water inlet 943 and an outlet 944. A plurality of recesses 941 for receiving grease are defined in the surface 940. A movable plate 95 is disposed on the fixed plate 94 and has an adjusting recess 950 defined in an underside thereof. A driving plate 96 is engaged with the movable plate 95. The three through holes 970 are located corresponding to the hot water inlet 942, the cold water inlet 943 and the outlet 944.
As shown in FIG. 17, when the movable plate 95 is moved to a lower position, the adjusting recess 950 is in communication with the outlet 944, and the hot water inlet 942 and the cold water inlet 943 are covered by the movable plate 95 such that the faucet is in an “OFF” position. As shown in FIG. 18, when the movable plate 95 is moved to an upper position, the adjusting recess 950 is in communication with the hot water inlet 942, the cold water inlet 943 and the outlet 944. The hot and cold water is mixed and come out from the outlet 944. As shown in FIG. 19, in the status disclosed in FIG. 18, when rotating the movable plate 95 clockwise, the area that the cold water inlet 943 is in communication with the adjusting recess 950 is reduced and the area that the hot water inlet 942 is in communication with the adjusting recess 950 is increased. The water coming out from the outlet 944 becomes warmer. On the contrary, as disclosed in FIG. 20, when rotating the movable plate 95 counter clockwise, the temperature of the water coming out from the outlet 944 is reduced.
Nevertheless, because the grease in the recesses 941 is so limited and the grease tends to be squeezed toward the periphery of the fixed plate 94 and lost, the lubrication problem happens within a short period of time. Besides, the flat surface 940 is defined in a raised area so that the movable plate 95 could lose its balance when rotating on the flat surface 940. Furthermore, children can easily operate the faucet to hot water position and get hurt.
The present invention intends to provide valve for faucets and improves all the shortcomings mentioned above for the conventional faucet valve.